


Bathtime "Fun"

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Lol but nothing wild happens, Officer Canary AU, There's nudity in the fic, They just naked is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Killua thought would be a relaxing bath with his girlfriend takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime "Fun"

**Author's Note:**

> Yo but shootout to the nigga that recorded the season 2 voltron trailer though!! You the real MVP!! SHIRO!! MY HUSBAND!! MY BABY BOO!! BABY DON'T DIE!! HE HAD A NIGGA SO SCARED WHEN HE WAS TALMBOUT HOW HE WANTED KEITH TO LEAD THE GROUP IF HE DIED!! Omg I'm not ready for season 2!! My emotions are gonna be fucked with so much!!:'( Yo but I can't believe the next season's coming out this year cuz lol like days before the news about season 2 dropped I was talkin to my big bro about how the next season was probably dropping next summer cuz of how sleek the animation was and how they probably needed put a lot of time into the animation to make sure it looked good but lol nah we getting it this year and bitch I'm ready!! On the bright side, at least I have Allura's flawless face to look forward to in the next season and her just being her flawless self and just leaving me in awe because of her flawlessness.:') Sigh das my girl:') But anyways, this fic came to me while I was half asleep lol which has been happening often these days. Oh btw, I'd like to give a special shootout out to someone who commented on Late Night Revelations! Jay, if you're reading this I'd just like to say thank you for your incredibly kind comment.:') It made me smile so much!:'D To all tuning in, I hope y'all enjoy.:)

It was quiet as Killua sat in the tub, eyes closed, Canary sitting between his legs, the water sloshing about as she moved to probably lather soap on her bare limbs. If he weren’t careful, he’d accidentally fall asleep and knowing Canary, she wouldn’t wake him up and leave him to prune up. The assassin exhaled through his nose, wrapping his arms around Canary’s torso before pulling her closer. He dipped his head down to give her shoulder blade a quick peck before resting the side of his head against her upper back.

 

“Did you really say my name while you were fingering another woman?”

 

Killua’s eyes snapped open, his relaxed, peaceful expression traded in for one of utter shock and horror. H-How the fuck did she─ Gon! Goddammit, the bastard had a bigger mouth than Kalluto! He was gonna murder that son of a bitch!

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Canary giggled. “Liar.”

 

Killua growled, thankful that she couldn’t see how red his face was right now. God, why couldn’t Isabella have secretly been an assassin so she could’ve put him out of his misery! He wouldn’t have even fought back.

 

“So, how’s it feel to be fingering the right woman?”

 

Canary suddenly found herself pinned against the edge of the tub, boxed in by the muscular, toned arms on both sides of her head. Canary smirked up at the unamused man.

 

“Am I supposed to feel intimidated?” Canary giggled.

 

Killua narrowed his eyes at the woman. That smirk… Dammit, he was rubbing off on her. _He_ was supposed to be the smug one in this relationship.

 

“Have you had any other slip ups? We’re together now so you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Canary teased mischievously.

 

Killua frowned down at her, eyes slit in annoyance. Oh, she must think she’s _so_ funny! He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing that he had previously sworn off on having flings until he felt he’d gotten over her. Heh, he wasn’t successful in getting over her in the slightest. How could he when she was just so…amazing.

 

Canary blinked at the sudden softness in her boyfriend’s eyes. She reached out to cup his face. “Are you finally done being a big baby?”

 

Killua scoffed, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless. “Yeah, for now.”

 

His eyes fluttered close as he leaned down to close distance between his and Canary’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end, I hope y'all enjoyed.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
